From Night to Day, From Black to Grey
by Darkened Heart
Summary: -INCOMPLETE- An American girl from the Eastern coast goes to Hogwarts. It's her first time doing anything magic away from home. And when she gets aboard the train, a new chapter in her life begins.
1. All Aboard

**Author's Notes: **This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. ^-^ Actually, I've been thinking about this for a while, but haven't had the time to start it. Surprisingly, it's 12:09 AM (9 minutes after midnight) on April 15th. But whatever, this is my made up Harry Potter character; and a fan fiction for her. I like the title; I took a long time to think of it.  
It has a bit of the movie and the book, but mostly the book. I also made up a position in the Administry of Magic. So oh well.  
**Disclaimer: **All original Harry Potter characters © J.K. Rowling (sp? I forgot)  
**From Night to Day, From Black to Grey**

_Chapter One: All Aboard_**  
**            As the morning rolled into the soon-to-be afternoon, muggles all around walked by, unnoticing the young girl with the strange belongings. The train station was as it always was, teaming with people. Her cart was large, many suitcases on top of it, along with two cages covered with a black cloth. An un-oiled wheel squeaked as it went, and her face was blushed to the slightest degree.

            "The station is always packed with muggles this time of year."

            The girl looked up to the word muggle. A red haired lady with older twin boys, a younger boy, her age, and a younger girl, all with red hair, were with her. Soon after a brown haired boy with glasses wheeled his way to her. They talked a tiny bit, and then the twins ran into the wall of platform 9 ¾. The red haired boy went next, then the boy with brown hair.

            The girl was raised as a witch; her father and mother a wizard and witch. Of course, that was unknown by her friends and her parents co-workers. She knew all about her past, about others, and so on. But she had never been to England, and she wasn't quite sure about getting onto the platform.

            When the others had left, she made a move to go. The clock said 10:45. She had plenty of time. Taking quick, strong strides, stood before the wall. Embarrassed, cautious, and a bit afraid, her golden-hazel eyes darted around, then she quickly ran through. On the other side, muggle and magical parents alike waved to their children, all heading to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her black hair, midway down her arms, swished behind her as she rolled the cart to the train.

            Greeted by a man in a bellhop outfit, he took her belongings, but she took the two covered cages. The train blew its large whistle. Standing in the hallway, she looked at all the kids, arms flailing out of the window, waving their last good-byes for a year.

            With a jolt, the train started. Everyone in the hallway swayed heavily then hurried to their booths. The black haired girl stood there, unmoved. Sighing, she started her search for a place to sit.

            Rejected by all the people in the booths, or almost all the people, some she decided not to even ask.

            Halfway down the train, arms tired from carrying the cages, she knocked on a booth door.

            "What?" was the reply. It was said with some hate.

            "Can I join you?" She asked, placing the cages on the floor. The door slid open and a boy with bleach blonde hair stood in front of her. They were about the same height, she was just a little taller. In the booth were two large boys. Not fat, but not muscular. They were all wearing their robes already.

            The blonde haired boy studied her. Then he noticed the cages.

            "You can come in if you tell me what's in those cages," he sneered with curiosity.

            "I'll show you what's in the cages if you let me in," she smirked. They stared at each other for several moments, then finally he gave in.

            "Fine, come on!"

            She picked up the cages and walked in. She sat next to him, the two other, bigger, friends across from them.

            "Now let's see what you've got there!" he said impatiently.

            The girl rolled her eyes at him, and bent over and picked up one cage.

            "By the way, I'm Raivan. Raivan Moonven. And this," she took off the black cover, "is Cinnamon. He's my barn owl." The owl was slightly bigger than a normal barn owl, but just as gorgeous. Its eyes gleamed and it combed through its brown, hazel, and white feathers.

            "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. That's Crabb, and Goyle," the two of them waved to Raivan, and she nodded back, "And I'm guessing another owl is in the other cage?" Raivan smiled at Draco in meeting.

            "No, not quite. Now, just be quiet, because he's in a bad mood," Raivan lifted the blanket. Underneath was a small, but handsome dragon. Its black and silver scales glistened like dew in the morning, and its wings' scales were black, with an emerald green color on the inside skin. It had a blazing red colored eye, like a ruby.

            "This is Slick Silver. Silver for short," Raivan said proudly.

            "But I thought dragons were illegal. How'd you manage to bring it to Hogwarts?" Draco said amazed. Slick Silver huffed a puff of smoke at him.

            My father, Gunther Moonven, is in charge of the department of Foreign Affairs in the Administry of Magic in the United States for the Eastern Coast. He talked to Dumbledore and some other people in the Administry and convinced them to let me bring Silver; I've known him since he was a hatchling," she took him out, placed him on her lap, and made a cooing sound, like a pigeon, to calm him. Silver settled in her lap, and she stroked him on top of his head, as well as along the bottom of his neck.

            With a slow hand, ready to snap back at any second, Draco went to pet Silver. Still aggravated, Silver snapped quickly, and bit his finger. Pain shrieked through Draco's finger, and he let out a grunt, not wanting to show less of his masculinity in front of his friends. The dragon stayed on.

            "Silver!" Raivan firmly pushed Silver on the nose until he let go. She knew what he could do, and treated him firmness, but still knew her boundaries. Crabb and Goyle chuckled while Raivan was getting Silver off of Draco, and Draco just sat there, his finger bleeding a little, it dripping onto the floor, and trying not to let out any sign of pain.

            "See why I said he was angry?" Raivan put Silver back in his cage and before she covered it he snorted, smoke coming from his nostrils.

            "Well, what now?" Raivan questioned.

            "Anything off the trolley dearies?" the plump woman who was wheeling the cart of candy had come. She seemed sweet, like the candy.

            "Crabb, Goyle?" Draco asked them. They both made a low noise and shook their heads.

            "What about you?" she asked Raivan.

            "Uh… sure. What do you have?" Raivan asked, looking over it all.

            "Well, there's Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Taffy, Lollipops…"

            "I'll take two packages of Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans, four Chocolate Frogs, uh…" She looked over the cart more.

            "Oh! About five of those things," she pointed to rather large chocolate bars, "ok, how much will that cost?"

            "Thirteen Gallions please." Raivan pulled out a small, but still big, black silk bag. Inside it coins jangled and clicked together. She pulled out thirteen of the little silver coins and handed them to the trolley lady, who gave her the candy. Raivan put it in between her and Draco.

            "You guys want any?" Crabb and Goyle looked at each other and grinned. Crabb took a package of Every Flavor Beans, and Goyle took two of the chocolate bars.

            "Want any Draco?" She asked, the candy right in between them.

            "Sure," Draco took a chocolate bar as well.

            "Hey, these frogs aren't real, are they? We don't have them in America," Raivan asked, opening the package to find a moving chocolate frog in the box. Her eyes widened.

            "Yeah, they're real," Draco said sarcastically, but it was undetected.

            "What?! That's so cool! Kind of weird, and makes them un-eatable, but still cool," it hopped out of the package and began hoping around the room.

            "I'm joking. It's just a spell." Finally the frog jumped to the window and jumped out.

            "Strange little buggers…"

---

            Arriving at the train station at Hogwarts, the students filed out. Everyone was wearing their robes now, the bottoms lightly gracing the floor.

            "First years! First years! First years come with me!" Hagrid, a large man, half giant, called out, a lantern firmly in his hand near his head. All the other older students went by him as the first years pooled nearby.     His voice was loud, slightly deep, and very easily heard.      

            "Who's that?" Raivan whispered into Draco's ear. Her, Draco, Crabb and Goyle were just getting off the train, and she made sure she was near Draco. He was the only one she really knew.

            "That's Hagrid. He keeps all the keys to the school, and its grounds. He's only here because Dumbldore trusts him so much," Draco sneered, "He lives at the edge of the grounds, in a tiny little shack.

            "How do you know all this if you're just a first year?"

            "Who said I was a first year?"

            "Well, you don't have a house patch on your robe," Raivan pointed to the area where a patch would be placed.

            "My father told me. He went to Hogwarts as well."

            "First years come with me, we're heading off to the boats," Hagrid nodded when he finished and the mass of kids moved behind him, taking two or three steps for each of  Hagrid's one.

            The boats were little things, fitting five or six kids. Obviously Raivan was with Draco, and Crabb and Goyle acted as if they were his body guards. Two other students in front of them were holding the lamp, and all of them were gawking at the amazing castle. Hagrid had a boat to himself, who was leading the way.  
  
Next Chapter_  
Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat_  
  



	2. The Sorting Hat

**Author's Notes: **Wow, I got 3 Reviews (4-26-04 at 8:04 pm) on the first chapter! Thank you! The second chapter, hope you like it just as much, or more as the first chapter. ^-^ Enjoy. Leaning more towards the movie, but still with book attributes. Only because I haven't read the books in forever (like, 4 years).

**Disclaimer:  **Draco Malfoy and all original characters and such are owned by J.K. Rowling.

**From Night to Day, From Black to Grey**

_Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat_

            The first year students had gathered in the corridor outside the Great Hall. They chatted with their newfound friends, made on the train ride here. Draco, Raivan, Crabb and Goyle were towards the back. Raivan was looking about the stone walls, filled with magical, moving pictures, all greeting them with a welcome and a smile. Soon an old, but young, lady with a silk hat with a feather and silk robes stood before them. Her glasses gleamed a little.

            "Greetings, and welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she announced. Her voice had a slight rasp to it, firm but kind, "In a few—" a toad was at her feet, croaking loudly.

            "Trevor!" A plump young boy exclaimed, pushing through the crowd. His face was turning red with embarrassment, but picked up the toad as everyone laughed. Draco howled, but stopped quickly, conscience of Raivan, although she herself was chuckling rather much. The group finished their fun as the boy stepped back into the crowd.

            "Now, without any more intrusions, in a few minutes you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted into your houses. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," and with the few words, and a swish of her robe, she disappeared down another corridor. Draco looked to Raivan and his two other friends, smirked, and pushed his way through to the front, standing before the crowd.

            "Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," the crowd of kids was stirred. Even Raivan knew who Harry Potter was. His name was famous all over the wizarding world.

            "I'm Draco Malfoy," the two of them shook hands, though Harry did reluctantly. He looked over a red-haired boy. Raivan, standing on her toes, just barely saw that it was one of the boys from the train station.

            "Stick with me. You don't want to be making friends of the _wrong _kind," he sneered at the boy. The lady from before came through the two large stone doors that were in front of them. Draco stepped down and back towards the back to his three friends.

            "We're ready," she opened the doors wide, and looking inside, Raivan silently gasped with delight.

            The Great Hall was a huge dining area, _probably also used for other stuff too, _Raivan thought to herself.

            The wall, along with ever other wall, was stone. But engraved into it were come basic, but still complex designs. The ceiling was a night sky, with a little thunder. Lit candles floated above their head, and older students sat all around, sorted by house. The lady led them through a narrow aisle, in between two almost room-long tables. She walked to a little stage in front of the head table, where the Professors sat. Hagrid was there as well, at the end of the table. Dumbledore, the Head Master, sat right in the middle, eyes twinkling behind half moon glasses. The lady stood next to a stool with a hat, and pulled out a scroll.

            "Now, you're name will be called. When it is called, you will walk forward, sit down, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head," she lifted the hat for everyone to see, "You will be sorted into your houses, and then you will sit down at your tables," she paused than began, "Harriot Westley."

            A young girl with brown hair walked forward. She sat down, the hat was placed upon her head, and the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

            The Hufflepuff table cheered, and she jogged over to the table smiling.

            "Hermione Granger." A girl with brown, wavy hair confidently came forth. She sat down, the hat was placed on her head, and it yelled, "GRYFFANDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered.

            "Ronald Weasley." The red haired boy from the train station went up.

            "Ah, another Weasley. I know just what to do with you," the hat said smirking with its folded face, "GRYFFANDOR!"

            "Draco Malfoy." Raivan patted Draco on the back, giving him a little shove as he pushed his way through. Before the hat was even placed on his head the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered.

            "Harry Potter." The room became silent, but still whispered conversations went on. Dumbledore leaned forward.

            "Hm… Difficult… Very difficult… Plenty of bravery, and smarts! Oh… but where to put you…" Harry muttered some things, unheard by the rest of the room.

            "Better be… GRYFFANDOR!!!" The Gryffindor table all stood up and cheered louder than anyone else before. Once everyone was calmed down, it went on.

            "Charles Hampton."

            "RAVENCLAW!"

            "Frederick Hengly."

            "HUFFLEPUFF!"

            "Raivan Moonven." Again Dumbledore leaned a little forward. He knew her family very well, and was the one who decided that she could bring her dragon.

            Raivan managed her way through, and sat on the stool. The hat was lowered, and it began to speak to her.

            "Hmm… You're difficult as well. You could do great in Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. You have great potential in each… But it seems like you favor Slytherin…"

            "How did you know that?" she asked, a bit spooked. Her question was unheard by the rest of the room.

            "I can read your mind, and it's all up here. And you do have a great chance in Slytherin. So it'll be SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered, as it did with everyone else. Raivan sat next to Draco. Crabb and Goyle joined up later, already knowing they would get in. Soon the students were divided up, and the meal was about to begin.

            Dumbledore rose, "To all first years, I'd like to say welcome. And to everyone, the Forest is of limits, as well as the Third Floor corridor. To all those who do not wish to die a horrible death," the students all looked at each other with worrying looks. The chattering mass of people soon was quieted by the tapping of a fork against a glass.

            "Let the feast begin."

            Mounds of food appeared in the once empty bronze and silver dishes. Oohs and Aahs came from the children. There was roast turkey, mashed potatoes, peas, gravy, steaks, rolls, grape juice, corn, and other delicious foods. Raivan's mouth watered. Unladylike, but she was still hungry, even after the candy from the train.

            She immediately took a roll, some dark meat from the turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, and some grape juice. That would be enough to satiate her for the rest of the night.

            Draco, Crabb, and Goyle had surprised smiles on their faces. Raivan had taken so much so quickly, it surprised them that she hadn't eaten it as fast. Instead she had eaten it perfectly normal, though she was so hungry.

            "Hungry much?" Draco asked sarcastically.

            "Yeah. I can't help it. I eat in large quantities," she said, then taking a bite of some turkey, "thankfully I only eat over large amounts of time. Otherwise, I'd work the kitchen staff too much," she gave a wryly smile. Draco chuckled.

            "You still couldn't eat as much as Crabb or Goyle," she and Draco looked over at them who were scarfing down food like no tomorrow.

---

            The feast had ended and the Slytherin Prefect was taking them to the common room and dorm. All the Slytherin's were walking together, up the stone stairs and corridors of Hogwarts. Finally they reached the dormitory.

            "For all you first years, the password into the Slytherin House dormitory and common room is Lotus Jewel," the Prefect turned around and retold the password to the painting. It nodded its head and opened, leading into a brilliantly decorated room.

            The room had elegant chairs, couches, desks, and tables, and other things. The walls were painted a light elegant green. There were two sets of stairs on either side of the room.

            "This is the common room. Do what you want here, just don't destroy it," the prefect said with a sneer, and glaring at a pair of twins in the corner of the room. The two of them smiled at each other.

            "The girls' dorms are to the right, boys' to the left. All of you stuff is near the bed you've been assigned too," everyone started to say their goodbyes and to head up to their dorms.

            "One more thing," everyone turned back around, "if you didn't already know, Professor Snape is the teacher in charge of Slytherin House." With that all the kids dispersed into the dorms.

            Raivan was following the rest of the group of girls, in the middle of the line. They stopped after a while.

            "This is the dorm for first years. The second years are at the second door up, and so on and so forth," the girl Prefect announced.

            Raivan and a bunch of other girls were into the first year dorms. The rest of the girls continued up. Looking around, the room wasn't as elegant as the common room, but just as cozy. She looked around for her belongings, and the bed she was to have.

            Immediately spotting the two covered cages, she jogged over to the bed, robe, now adorned with a Slytherin patch, swished back and forth. She uncovered the two cages, and smiled at them in acknowledgment. Silver looked up at her, and snorted, tiny flames released from his mouth. Cinnamon hooted and ruffled his feathers.


	3. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:** Wow. It's been a while since I updated this fanfic. ; Sorry bout that… I'm going to try to update more regularly. I finally thought up a way to continue this. FINALLY. Aaaaanywho, once again, sorry. If you don't remember any of the characters and what not, go read the first 2 chapters please, just to jog your memory. J ;  
One last thing, I don't remember any of the schedule's of the characters, but whatever. If I say they have a certain class at a certain time and they really don't, don't bother to correct me on it. sigh Waiting for Moon Avenger to come on IM so we can discuss a new fanfic we're going to write.  
**Disclaimer:** Draco Malfoy and all original characters and such are owned by J.K. Rowling.  
**From Night to Day, From Black to Grey**  
_Chapter Three: New Beginnings_

The next morning was a rough one. It seemed as though the previous night was all but a dream. As Raivan woke the memories of last night's banquet and new friends flooded back. She was in Hogwarts, the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with her pet dragon and barn owl.  
Raivan had always been slow to mornings, liking the afternoon and preferring the night. She sat up steadily and slouched to the dresser designated for her, dragging her feet. It became apparent to the other girls in the room that she was not a morning person. Cinnamon returned from his midnight flight, as well as Silver. They flew to her bed as she changed into her robes and got out her schedule.

"Let see… Transformation class is first, then Potions class, then Flight lessons with Madame Hooch. Lunch is after that huh? Cool, it's kinda like high school back home," she said to herself out loud, remembering her muggle friends back home. She wishes she could tell them her secret, but if she did at least one of them would spill.

Walking to breakfast, she met up with Draco in the common room, as well as Crabb and Goyle, as always. Raivan hadn't gotten the best of sleep last night, having to deal with all the chattering girls in the dormitory while she wanted to sleep. It seemed as if their nonsensical blabbing would never end. She was an only child and was used to the peace and quiet. Her mother had died not too long after she was born, and although her father tried his best, he was constantly away, leaving her with the magical items of their house to care for her, sometimes a nanny, to keep suspicions down.

In America, her and her friends, all muggles, were close to each other. They would constantly tackle, hug, and play with each other. No one even really noticed when they would have a friend's sleeping head on their shoulder. It was sort of a tradition. If one was tired you lent a shoulder. Raivan had forgotten that it she wasn't in America with her friends, and did the same, but with Draco.

Draco looked at her, shocked, and jumped to the side, somewhat quickly, leaving Raivan to practically fall on the side of her face.

"What in blazes were you doing?!" He said in curiosity and slight aggravation.

"What? What was I doing?" she said in a daze.

"Your head. It was on my shoulder."

"So? I'm tired."

"Then use a proper pillow, not me," he said, whining a little.

"But, me and my friends back home always used each other as pillows. Please? I'm really tired. The stupid brats in my room wouldn't stop talking. Please?" She looked at him with a pleading look. He tried to resist but finally gave in. As she slept, he walked with a tiny frown on his face. Other students slipped quick looks, surprised that a couple had already been formed, or at least that's how it looked. Even some of the teachers glanced.

Finally, an older, nasty Slytherin stopped in front of them.

"'Ey Draco, who's your girlfriend?" he said with a hiss.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just sleeping," he responded, grinding his teeth.

"Really? Doesn't look like it. Looks like—" he was cut off, and fell backward, curled in the fetal position. Raivan had given a quick, unnoticed blow to the gonads.

"I don't take anything from anyone. At least no one with authority," she mumbled.

Finally they arrived in the Dining Hall. It was just about full, the houses' tables seated with chattering kids. Dumbledore tapped his cup with his fork three times, and food was presented in front of them. Nothing to extravagant this morning, a usual breakfast, just with fifty times the quantities.

---

The day was passing smoothly as the Slytherins and Gryffandors arrived in their Transformation class. Raivan was seated next to Draco, as usual. He was the only one he really knew; and Crabb and Goyle weren't the brightest crayons in the box.

Professor McGonagall was no where in site though. A cat, unknown to Raivan was sitting on the front of her desk though. It looked like a tabby and calico cat mixed.

Just then two Gryffandor boys came rushing in. One was a messy red haired boy. He had hand-me-down robes, and beat-up, old books. The other had thick, brown hair and glasses. New robes, new books. She didn't get a good look at either of their faces, but it didn't matter to her anyway. They weren't even in the same house as her. She paid no mind to them.

"Feuw, we made it," the red haired boy said. Suddenly, the cat sprang from the table and Professor McGonagall was there.

"That was bloody brilliant," he said, jaw hanging open.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. But you two should be on time. Maybe I should turn one of you into a watch. Then at least one of you will be on time."

"We got lost…" the brown haired boy said.

"Well Mr. Potter, how about a map?" The class started with chatter, realizing the great Harry Potter was in their class. Even Raivan, who was from another continent, knew about him. She perked up. Draco frowned.

"Alright, alright settle down now. Today you will be learning to turn a rock into a button. Everyone ready? You're going to raise your wand, tap the rock once, say _transformous incartous_, and tap it once more. Everyone, except for one girl from Gryffandor, had problems transforming the rock, at first. Sooner or later everyone caught on, and by the end of the class, Raivan had managed to turn three rocks into buttons. The Gryffandor girl had enough for a coat and more.

Finally they were on their way to their next class, Potions, with Professor Snape, who was also the head of the Slytherin House. Most didn't like him, even those from Slytherin, but since she was in his House, and had no siblings before her to say anything nasty, she assumed he was okay.

When they had arrived, the class took seats next to those they knew and who were in their House. Again, the Houses were Slytherin and Gryffandor, and again, she sat next to Draco. Crabb was to her right, and Goyle was to Draco's left. Strangely though, the teacher was no where to be found, and the room was quite dark. Since there was no authority figure in the room, and nothing to do at the moment, the students started to chatter amongst themselves. Raivan wasn't much of a chatterer, and neither was Draco. It seemed as if they were the only ones not talking.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Professor Snape. He had shoulder length, sleek, black hair, pale skin, a rather large nose, and we wore especially black robes.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through  
human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death-- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Raivan was surprised by the teacher's up-front-ness. Usually a teacher would never dare to tread where he had just gone. He was right and open to teach, but only for those who could keep up, and she could tell. He would not be impressed easily, and he wouldn't baby anyone. Raivan has had teachers like this in America, her old English teacher for example.

"Well, it seems we have someone famous in the class. Mr. Potter, our new celebrity… Tell me," he began to ask Harry questions. None of which Harry knew the answers to, but the girl next to him, the one who was also successful in Transformation class, kept raising her hand. Raivan didn't really know the answers to the questions either, but she wasn't about to draw attention to herself to be asked anything either.

"Some of you," Snape gave a cold stare to the class. It sent shivers down most, if not all, of the Gryffandors' spines, and some of the Slytherins'. Raivan was unaffected. Draco smiled. He continued, "will do greatly in this class. Others, not so much. Either way, if you fall behind, it is your duty to catch up. I wait for no one. This, will not be an easy class."

_Good, I enjoy a challenge. _Raivan thought to herself, smiling.

The class seemed to fly by, much faster than Transformation class. They hadn't made or mixed anything, and yet they had already been given an assignment. Raivan was feeling more awake now, and it was nearly 11. She'd need to be awake, since her first flying lesson was coming up.

_Next Chapter:  
__Chapter Four: Flight and Fun_


	4. Flight and Fun

**Author's Note:** I've gotten some pretty positive reviews on my updated chapter. Yay! Thank you all for the reviews. Hopefully, I'll keep updating at a regular basis. Especially since we have a little more than a week of vacation, I'll be able to update more. J Thank god for school vacations, huh? Lol. Enjoy the chapter. One last thing… Yay for kicking annoying guys in the gonads!

**Disclaimer:** Draco Malfoy and all original characters and such are owned by J.K. Rowling.

**From Night to Day, From Black to Grey**  
_Chapter Four: Flight and Fun_

_ Finally, an outdoor class where you can actually move around.__ And not just your hand,_ Raivan thought to herself, while the four, along with the rest of the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors, walked out to the front courtyard to meet Madame Hooch for their first flying lesson. As they approached the field, Madame Hooch stood waiting, brooms lying in two columns on the grass in front of her.

"Welcome everyone, to your first flying lesson. This will go quickly, so keep up. Now, everyone, approach your broom. Stick your right hand out in front of you, and say 'Up'," She stood demonstrating what they were to do. Everyone attempted to get their broom to rise, but few did it the first time. Draco and Harry were both in the few who got theirs up first. Raivan got hers up after saying 'up' three times.

"With feel," Madame Hooch said, and still some couldn't accomplish the task. The red-haired boy, who she had just earlier learned was named Ronald, got hit it the face with his broom.

Soon everyone had a broom successfully floating by them, securely in hand.

"Now, I want you to mount your broom," everyone responded, "Kick off, hard, float for a few moments, then come back down. Do you all understand? On my whistle…" but before she could blow it, Neville Longbottom had started to go up.

"Wha? What's going on? Get me down!" Neville cried as his broom went higher and higher into the air. His broom started bucking, obviously not liking him at all, and crashing into castle walls. Then in one dramatic dive, the broom swooped to the ground and turned up just in the nick of time to be only a foot above the ground, headed straight for the others at full force. Madame Hooch pulled out her wand, but ended up scattering with the students, avoiding getting hurt. The broom zipped up another castle wall and passed through a statue's crossed swords, leaving Neville behind.

Neville cried out in overwhelming fear as he fell from the statue, only to be caught on a torch about twenty feet from the ground. Again he fell, but landed safely, for the most part. The students all crowded around the fallen boy as Madame Hooch pushed her way through to get to him.

"It's only a broken arm. I'll walk you to the Hospital Wing," she said, helping Neville up. "If I see any of you off the ground, you'll be out of here faster than you can say 'Quiddich'."

As the students turned, following the direction of Madame Hooch and Neville with their eyes, Raivan noticed a tiny glass ball with a golden ring around it rolling around on the grass.

"What's that?" she asked Draco, pointing it out.

"A Rememberall," he replied with a smirk, picking it up, "Maybe if he had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass," he said slyly. The kids in Slytherin laughed.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry demanded, pushing his way through the crowd. Some kids "oo"ed.

"No, why should I? I think I'll put it somewhere else, like in the Forbidden Forest. Come and get it if you want though," he got on his broom and soared into the air, "unless you're scared."

Harry mounted his broom, but Hermione stopped him, "You heard what Madame Hooch said, you'll be expelled Harry," but Harry didn't listen to her, and followed Draco to the sky. "What an idiot," she remarked. "Both of them," Raivan said to her with a smile.

"A Slytherin?" Hermione said in astoundment.

"Yeah, so? Can't I talk to anyone I want? Or is it against the rules to talk to anyone not in your House?"

"No, it isn't, I'm just surprised. Most Slytherins wouldn't talk to a Gryffindor, or say anything even remotely bad about anyone in their own House," she said, sounding most factual.

"Well I'm not most Slytherins, now am I?" Raivan questioned.

Up in the air, Draco and Harry were matching each other in talent. Draco said something, inaudible to those down below, and threw the Rememberall, a smirk on his face. Harry quickly turned around and zipped after it. Draco returned to the ground, to meet a stupidly happy Crab and Goyle, congratulatory Slytherins, but no sign of Raivan. He looked past the others to see her, talking to Hermione, the know-it-all Gryffindor. He sneered.

Finally Harry returned to the ground, the Rememberall in hand, only to meet the other Gryffindors cheering him on. He held the Rememberall triumphantly, a large smile on his face. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall was approaching, at a rather quick pace.

"Harry Potter, come with me," she said and swiftly turned around, Harry following, leaving the others baffled.

"Probably got caught on the broom. He did go rather close to the castle. I'm not that careless though," Draco bragged. Raivan approached his side. "Don't you think so?" he asked with a devilish look. Raivan smiled at his attempt to be "all-mighty". "No one's perfect," she said looking back and starting to walk off at the same time.

He had a bewildered look on his face as she left, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lunchtime approached and Raivan hadn't been seen since the Flying Lesson.

_ She's probably just in her room, that's all,_ Draco thought to himself. _Why do I care anyway?_ He was down in the Common Room, in a chair lecturing Crabb and Goyle on who is the better race, wizards or muggles and being completely bias about it. He knew nothing of muggles, but Crabb and Goyle were too stupid not to believe him, and he was in a bragging mood.

"And that's why we're better," Draco finished proudly. Crabb and Goyle gave stupid smiles in agreement.

"Except for the fact that a: you know nothing of muggles, and b: they have better means of communication," Raivan said, coming down the stairs. She had just heard the endof Draco's speech.

"Says who?" Draco sneered.

"Me. I actually live around and have muggle friends," she remarked with a grin, "and communication wise, they are far advanced."

"How so?"

"Well, let's see," she started, plopping herself next to Draco on the chair's arm, "they use computers and can talk to each other and see the response in a second. We, use owls," she looked down at him smiling slyly.

"What's a 'computer'?" He responded confused. Raivan sighed.

"Basically, it's a machine that allows tons of information to be stored, sent, and stuff like that. It's hard to explain. If I could bring one here I'd show you, but that'd be pointless because there are no outlets," she sat and thought for a moment, using Draco's head as an arm rest, just to play with him. She could tell he was getting angrier by the second.

"Oh wait, I know!" Raivan exclaimed jumping off the chair and running back up to her room. In her rush she messed up Draco's "perfect" hair, making him only angrier, but he slicked it back to normal and was fine.

Running back down the stairs Raivan jumped and sat back on the arm of the chair, attracting much attention from the other Slytherin's as she ran.

"This, my technologically deprived, slicked hair little friend," Raivan started, Draco grunted, "is a Palm Pilot. It's like a mini-computer. I'll show you how to instant message."

"Instant message?" he asked amused.

"It's like sending a message with an owl, but at the speed of light, and receiving one the next minute. Look, my one of my friends is on. I'll instant message them."

**LunarWolf** Hey! I miss you guys so much!  
**DancinMonkey** Raivan! You're on! We all miss you too!  
**Lunar Wolf:** Whatchya doin?  
**DancinMonkey** nm. Bored here. How is school in London? And how are you IMing me?  
**LunarWolf** Palm Pilot. And it's good. g2g though, srry. Lunch time. :P ttyl  
**DancinMonkey** ttyl bye

"See?" Draco was staring at the screen, jaw dropped, wide eyed and with a big smile on his face. Finally he snapped out of it.

"It's okay. But you told them you were at Hogwarts?!"

"No. Of course not. I told them I was at a private school in London. Which I am. So technically I didn't lie," she stuck her tongue out at Draco who blushed and pouted.

As they walked to the Hall for Lunch, several members from other houses approached them, chatted with Raivan and then continued on their way. Draco was baffled by her behavior, not knowing how she could talk to anyone but Slytherins. Everyone else in his eyes were lowly and undeserving to be at Hogwarts. Right before they entered thei destination, Hermione approached them. Her and Raivan exchanged hugs, having made quick friends over the short time they had talked. Draco was in complete awe, and walked right by the two, Crabbe and Goyle following after.

"Guys. I'll never understand them," Raivan remarked to Hermione.

"Slytherin guys is what I'll never understand." The two laughed at the small joke. As they entered though, they went to opposite sides of the room, sitting at their respective tables, eating with the members of their House.

"I don't know why you talk to her," Draco sneered.

"I don't know why you _don't_ talk to her, or anyone else that's not in Slytherin for that matter. It's not like they'll poison you or will shoot you with laser vision or anything…"

"Laser vision? Who said anything abut laser vision?"

"Nevermind. You really are quite naïve at times, you do know that, don't you?" she said turning to him. He was in the middle of chewing, and had a funny look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he responded, mouth full of food, head held high. Raivan giggled to herself. Sometimes she wondered what in god's name went on in that head of Draco's.

---

Lunchtime passed and they had an hour of free time.

"Finally! Time to really fly," Raivan said aloud to herself. The rest of the girls in her room were off somewhere, spreading rumors, some likely about her, and doing general girl stuff. Digging through her stuff, throwing practically everything onto her bed, Raivan finally found her broom, The Ultraviolet 2000. An American broom, the fastest one made, it was made of mahogany wood and had dark, dark brown bristles. It was only slightly slower than The Nimbus 2000, but only some broom-obsessed freak would be able to tell.

Taking out Silver, her and her dragon companion walked out of Hogwarts and onto one of the grassy open courtyards among it to have a fly. Cinnamon was in the Owlery, sleeping along with the other owls.

"C'mon Silver, I'll race ya." The dragon snorted some flames and smirked as Raivan mounted her broom. "One… Two… Three… Go!"

Off they went. The two of them were flying around the castle, dipping under archways, flying over statues, and zipping around in the sky. Even for as small as Sliver was, he kept close behind. Raivan was easy to see up in the sky, and many stopped to look. Her broom left a violet streak in the sky from where the end of the broom was, to five feet back. Hence the name of the broom.

Raivan remained in the air for a good thirty minutes before she decided to come down from her fun. Silver was tuckered out and he napped in the cradle of her arms as she walked back to her room. A few people came up to her and complimented her on her flying, but she just smiled and went on her way.

"My dad taught me a bit on how to fly for the past year. He said I was real good at it," was all she really said, "He bought me this broom just before I left, it's awesome. Really fast too."

_Next Chapter:_  
_Chapter Five: Discoveries_


End file.
